The Quest: The First Movie part one
by Ultrite
Summary: Matt and friends have finally made it to Hop Town, but what awaits for them there?


The Quest: The First Movie

Hop Town Tourney

****

Now that the group has made it to Hop Town, they have entered in the tournament. Will the win?

Hop Town Tourney

**Ultrite **

****

It's the first movie in The Quest series. 

"It's fantastic!"-New York Times

"One of the best movies in history"-USA Today

"Two thumbs up!"-Siskel and Ebert

"You'll want to read it again and again"-New York Times

And now the feature presentation…………..

Introduction

Our hero, Matt Smith, a boy of twelve from the town of Pallet has earned a beginner 

badge, so he can challenge gyms for badges in order to enter The Pokemon League, Jolt League and the Orange Islands League. Matt has 4 pokemon, Double, Psychop, Flame and his starter pokemon, Creampuff. He as earned two of those pokemon for saving a pokemon center and for beating his boastful rival, Nick. He has earned a very special item for summoning up a creature so powerful it was banned to the depths of the earth, a moonstone from a pokemon ceremony. Now Matt faces the biggest challenge of his journey so far, the tournament.

His friend, Ashley Treeflower, is a girl of twelve also from Wakay Town. She and Matt have been friends for a long time, since kindergarten, but that will not stop her from beating her lifelong friend, Matt, or her newly found friend, Austin Ketchum. Ashley has 3 pokemon. Parasuar, Planter, and the newly discovered Leafy {chicorita}. One of those she had earned from saving a pokemon center alongside Matt. She also, has earned a moonstone from a pokemon ceremony. She also has earned a beginning Badge. She will fight for what's right and to win the Tourney.

Austin Ketchum, son of pokemon master Ash Ketchum, is a recent addition to the team. He has been a good one though in his short time of being in the group. Austin has 4 pokemon. Raticate, Porician, Orb, and a special pokemon, Sparky. Sparky is the son of the famous Ash Ketchum pikachu. It's still too weak to fight though. Austin has been the target of Team Rocket lately, but his pokemon will defend him. He will try to fill his fathers shoes bye winning the tournament, and by winning the respect of his friend's.

Now that you know the background of the group, let's start the movie!

Chapter one: The First Match!

"Ashley, hurry up, were gonna be late!", yelled Matt.

"Hold on", answered Ashley."I'm almost done, I don't want to look like roadkill for my match"

He sighed, Ashley was his friend but sometimes she seemed impossible."Come on!", he shouted again.

"I'm coming", answered back Ashley."What time is it?"

"8:18 am, everybody ready?", Matt saw the nod of his friends," Ok, let's head to the 

Tournament for our first match"

"I'm Ashley Treeflower, I'm here for my match with Lisa"

"Ok, your match starts in ten minutes", answered the lady."Next!"

"Austin Ketchum, for my match with Steve"

"Ok, you match is at 12:00 noon", replied the receptionist,"Next!"

"Matt Smith, here for my match with Rick Anderson"

"Your match is at 3:00 pm", said the lady.

"Ok, come on we got to get to my match", said Ashley.

A little while later…

"Man these are great seats, we get to sit right behind Ashley for her match"

"Yeah Matt", answered Austin.

"Will Ashley Treeflower please report to the field for her match"

"That's me, I'm ready", she said to he friends. She walked to the trainer box.

"This will be a three on three match, go!", yelled the ref.

"Go Aquabok"

She gasped, that Aquabok could mean one thing, Team Rocket.

"Well send out your pokemon little girl", mocked Lisa.

"Go Leafy", shouted Ashley.

"Aquabok, wrap attack"

"Leafy, dodge it, use your agility!"

Leafy ran circles around Aquabok making it dizzy.

"Aquabok, use water cannon"

"Leafy, razor cannon"

Aquabok shot water at Leafy sending It flying back and the leaves pierced it's skin.

"Aqua!"

"Return, go Magicarp!"

"Haha, Leafy Skull Bash!"

"Magicarp get out of the way"

Leafy missed magicarp and slammed into a wall.

"What?", Ashley gasped" Go parasuar"

"Return magicarp, go bulbasuar!"

"When did Lisa get bulbasuar", said Matt to Austin.

"I don't know, but Ashley can beat her", answered back Austin.

"Bulbasuar, use your solar beam"

"Parasuar, use your own solar beam!"

The two beams crashed against each other, neither pokemon stopping.

"Bulbasuar, come on!"

Bulbasuar's beam shot through and nailed parasuar.

"Parasuar retur….."

Parasuar glowed brightly, the shining stopped and there stood Ivysect!

"Ivysect!", it growled.

"Ivysect, solar beam!"

"Bulbasuar, no!!!"

The beam k'od bulbasuar.

"Lisa has no more pokemon, Ashley is the winner!", said the ref.

"I won! I won", Ashley jumped up and down.

Chapter two: A Thief

"Congratulations", Matt praised,"I hope I win my match"

Austin smirked"Don't worry, I'm sure you can win"

"Thanks, want to get some breakfast?", asked Matt.

Ashley and Austin nodded" Sure"

They walked through the park, towards the diner when Officer Jenny rode up to them.

"May I see your trainer license, we have been having a lot of pokemon being stolen", she said.

"Here are our license", said Matt holding them up to her.

"Ok, well your clear", she replied sweetly.

"Thank's", they answered in unision as she rode off in her motercycle.

"I wonder who would do such a thing", asked Ashley.

"We would!"

"Who are you", shouted Matt.

"Haha, were Team Torpedo , Team Rocket's rivals"

"To bring on the world devastation"

"To take over the pokemon in this nation"

"To rule the world without peace and love"

"To blast you off to the stars above"

"Mike"

"Laura"

"Team Torpedo stealing pokemon day and night"

"Get out of the way, or meet our spite!"

"That's right!"

"We can take them!" Matt shouted.

"We'll steal your pokemon!" shouted Mike.

"That's right!" yelled Laura.

"Go Beedrill, Stung, and Ultra!" yelled Mike.

"Go pokemon", yelled Matt.

"Go pokemon"shouted Austin and Ashley.

"Ha! Go Weepinbell, pikachu, and Gloom!" laughed Laura.

"Beedrill and Stung, use mega sting! Ultra ultrashocker", laughed Mike.

"Creampuff metronome on Stung, Psychop Psypunch on Ultra, Double split into Flare 

and Charmeleon and fight Stung and Beedrill, flame use your flame attack", panted Matt..

"Plant pokemon, use your sleep powder to put all Team Torpedo's pokemon asleep!", said Ashley."Now!"

"Damn! You may have won this time, but we'll get you next time!", shouted Mike as Team Torpedo ran off.

"Well, that's that", bragged Ashley.

"Thi fod is gooood", said Matt while stuffing his face.

"In english please", asked an annoyed Ashley"Don't talk while eating"

"I said" Matt gulped the food down" This food is good"

"Well we better head to the stadium, it's almost time for your match, Austin", reminded Ashley after she whacked Matt in the back of the head.

"But I'm not done eati…."

"Let's go", said Ashley pulling Matt out by his ear.

"Fine!", said Matt" But I'm still hungry"

"Shut up"

"Will Austin Ketchum please report to the field"

"That's me, wish me luck", said Austin.

"Good luck"

Chapter Three: Austin's Time!

"And for our next match, it will be a two on two battle against Austin Ketchum, and 

Steve . . . well, just Steve," said the announcer of the tournament.

To Austin's surprise as he entered the arena, the ever so familiar Steve, from Team 

Rocket, was waiting for him on the other side of the arena.

"You!" cried Austin.

"You," replied Steve. "Hello Austin. How's your stupid Sparky doing?"

Austin gave an utterly confused look. "If you think Sparky's stupid, then why are you chasing after him?"

Steve glared and growled at Austin. "Never mind that! Let's let this match begin!" Steve threw a Poké Ball into the center of the arena. "Farfetch'd!"

"Orb, I choose you!" Austin threw a Super Ball, and then appeared the gem pokemon. 

Austin chuckled. "At least it isn't the same two Pokémon every time."

Steve growled angrily. "Let's let this match begin!"

"Orb, tackle attack," said Austin.

"Counter with slash," said Steve.

Austin's Orb tried tackling Steve's Farfetch'd, but the Team Rocket member's Pokémon 

dodged out of the way, then slashed Ketchum's Pokémon.

Steve chuckled. "Don't so hot are you. Farfetch'd, fury attack!"

"Orb, agility," said Austin.

Steve's Farfetch'd leaped at Austin's Orb, and tried poking it with his leak. But Austin's evolution Pokémon managed to use its speed to dodge the fury attack. But slowly and surely, Orb eventually got hit repeatedly by the leak.

"Sword dance," said Steve, "then use cut!"

"Focus energy," said Austin, "then body slam!"

Farfetch'd clasped both wings around its leak, then began spinning around performing the devastating sword dance. Then Farfetch'd leaped at Orb, readying to cut Orb with its leak.

Orb glowed as it was focusing its power and energy into its next attack. Austin's Orb then hurled itself at Steve's Farfetch'd.

Orb ended up being faster and slammed into Farfetch'd and its leak. Orb went straight through the leak, braking it, and then slammed into Farfetch'd. But, unfortunately, Orb hurt itself when it broke the leak.

"And it looks like both Pokémon are down," said the announcer. "The cut attack from Farfetch'd and Orb's body slam knocked each other out. It seems this match is a simple draw."

Chapter Four: Tie Breaker

"A draw?" repeated Steve. "Grrr, Farfetch'd, return!"

"Right! Orb return!" Austin recalled his Pokémon. "You'll have to beat Raticate now! Raticate, I choose you!"

"Koffy, go!" Steve threw a Super Ball and there was an altered Koffing.

"Let's start things off quick," said Austin. "Raticate, quick attack!"

"Koffy, counter with take down now," ordered Steve.

Raticate quickly darted towards Koffy, but Steve's Pokémon dodged the giant rat, then bashed into it.

"Raticate!" gasped Austin. "Grrr, hyper fang attack!"

"Rat!" Raticate leaped at Steve's Pokémon and bit down onto it.

Suddenly, Koffy began to glow with anger.

"Oh fudge," muttered Steve.

Koffy then exploded with a giant explosion, blowing away Raticate. The explosion attack knocked out both Raticate and Koffy. It had been another tie.

"It seems this match is a draw," said the announcer. "There will be a rematch later today at the tournament. The 

match will commerce at 3:00 PM, the match scheduled to take place at that time will be postponed until tomorrow at 

1:00 PM for the right to move on in the tournament. 

No one noticed, but as the battle concluded, two "spirits" lifted out of the two trainer's 

Pokémon's bodies. The ghost-like spirits hovered above the stadium. The ghost-like creatures had entered the four Pokémon in order to learn more about their ways. This battle was mearly to see how the Pokémon's attack could function. These two "spirits", which is what they thought of themselves, these . . .rivaling ghosts had a mission since they suddenly appeared. What it was yet, they didn't know. But it had something to do with those trainers who owned those Pokémon.

"I can't believe those twerps beat us, we'll show them"

"We need to have a plan, Lisa"

"Don't worry, We'll think of the perfect plan, Katt", answered Lisa.

"We trap the Twerp Trio on their way to the match today?", asked Steve.

Lisa smacked Steve" We need a _plan _that works!", shouted Lisa.

"Um, may I make a suggestion?", asked Jeff.

"What is it", asked Katt.

"Well, we could use the famous Jesse and James tactics", suggested Jeff.

"What? That might be a good idea", said Lisa.

"Let's go talk to the boss", said Katt.

"Stop, you must not disturb our mission!"

"What was that?" asked Lisa.

They looked behind them to two glowing bodies of light, the light was bright, but there was a sense of evil in their presence. They figured they were telepathically talking.

"Who are you!" Katt screamed.

"That is of no consequence right now", the one on the left answered.

"What do you want with us!"

"Nothing, it is that boy and his friends, don't mess with them", said the spirit.

"Why not!", asked Lisa in vain. "We are supposed to nab his pokemon"

"Silence!", shouted the spirit's as they held out their hand. Lisa collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"She is not dead, merely sleeping", said the glowing beings.

"We have to snatch his pokemon!", shouted Steve.

"Be still, we have power far greater than your knowledge", answered the being on the left.

"We don't care,we were told to get him, and you are not going to stop us!", assured Jeff.

"Is that so, you will be forgetful of this event, since you do not want to listen", smirked the being on the right.

"Yeah right", said Jeff.

"You will not cooperate, so learn it the hard way!", shouted both beings.

A flash of white light surrounded them.

"Anyway, let's go talk to the boss", suggested Steve.

"Um Steve", asked Jeff.

"Yes?"

"Why is Lisa unconscious?"

"Who cares, we won't have to listen to her big mouth", shouted Katt.

"You grab one end and I'll grab the other"

"Ok"

Chapter 5: 

"At least you won, I have to wait 'till tomorrow to fight"

"Calm down Matt, you get more time to train", said Austin.

Matt look dumbfounded."Oh yeah"

"What time is it?", asked Ashley.

"Um, 12:30, why?", asked Austin.

"Your match is at 3:00, we have time to do something", reminded Ashley.

"How about we search for pokemon", asked Austin.

"Ok, I heard there is a safari zone in Hop Town called 'The Hop Zone'", suggested Ashley.

"Ok, let's go there", said Matt.

Matt strutted down the street, until Ashley yanked him backwards hard by his collar.

"Wait, do you even know where it is", asked Ashley.

"Um, of course I…..no I don't", said Matt catching Ashley's infamous eyes staring him down. "I'll ask 'dex!"

{dex: The Hop Zone is two and a half blocks down from here, sensing new pokemon in area}

"Oh yeah, Ivysect come out", said Ashley.

{dex: Ivysect, the host plant, a combination of Ivysaur and Parasuar. Can use powerful grass and poison attacks}

"Well, looks like you have competition Matt" smirked Austin.

"Shut up"

"You shut up"

"No, you shut up"

"You.." Ashley smacked both boy's heads together. "Come on, both of you shut up and 

let's go"

"Oww", whined Matt.

"Shut up", said Ashley.

"You shut up", retorted Matt.

"Well, you shut u…." Austin smacked both of their heads together "Let's put a stop to 

this"

"Um Ashley", asked Matt.

"Yeah?"

"Let's get him", Matt said as they both jumped Austin from behind and started fighting.

"I see that the twerp trio I heading for the Hop Zone"

"That's right Lisa, and we can get him them", laughed Steve.

"Make that double", added Steve.

"Both of you shut up", screamed Katt.

"You shut up"

"No you shut up"

"No No, you shut up"

Author:*Sighs* When will this end?"

Lisa knocked all three of their heads together."All of you shut up"

"Let's get her!", shouted Katt as they jumped her.

Author: "This is getting old"

"Hmm, is that it?"

"What does it say, Matt?", asked Ashley sarcastically

"Hop Zone", replied Matt not picking up the sarcasm.

"And what does that tell you?"

"That this is it?"

"Bingo, Jonny we have a winner"

"Shut up"

"No, you shut…."

"Guy's Guys, let's not have a repeat for the 4th time in this movie", shouted Austin.

"Sounds good, lets go in", said Ashley.

"Next!", said the lady behind the registration station.

"Ok, for $10 dollars you can stay in it for 30 minutes, $20 dollars you get 1 hour, which is it?", she asked.

"Guys, lets pay $20", suggested Ashley.

"Fine", said Matt and Austin.

"Ok, $20 it is", said Ashley.

"Next!", said the Lady.

"Where do we go in at?", asked Matt.

"Gee, I don't know. Why don't you try that door over their that says 'Entrance'? Said the 

lady.

"Oh, ok", said Matt not aware of his friends smacking their heads.

"Lets go in and get a pokèmon", said Austin.

Chapter Six: Into the Hop Zone . . . 

Matt, Ashley, and Austin all walked around the Hop Zone, but Matt was making sure 

neither of

his friends were catching any of the common Pokémon.

"Why not?" asked Austin.

Because if they waste all their balls on the common Pokémon, then they won't have any left, and

this chapter would be incredibly short.

"Oh!" said Austin. "Thanks for the explanation."

No problem, that's what the narrator's here for.

Suddenly, Matt stumbled over a nest of eggs.

Ashley chuckled. "Watch where you're walking."

"How could you miss that?" asked Austin.

"I wasn't looking where I was going." He picked up the egg. "Whoa, a Pokémon egg, I wonder

if we can catch these." He glanced at the other eggs. "This egg looks different than the other eggs.

Maybe it's in the wrong nest."

"You know," said Ashley, "a parent wouldn't be too happy to have its baby stolen. Especially if

it's a big giant Pokémon."

"Heh," stuttered Austin. "Like a Machamp?"

Ashley shrugged. "Yeah, big, giant deadly. He could wipe out all of our Pokémon, why?"

"Because there's a Machamp right in front of us!" Austin pointed ahead, and an angry 

Machamp

glared at the group.

"Run," cried Matt.

The group darted away the Machamp, who charged after them. 

Team Rocket dug the giant hole in the Hop Zone. Hopefully, the dumb trio of twurps would surly

fall into it, and they'd be able to capture their Pokémon.

As they were digging near a lake, when a Slowpoke crawled along. It turned its head towards

the water and a Shellder clamped on. Slowpoke then evolved into a Slowking.

Katt turned to Slowking and ignored it. "The boss already has twenty of 'em."

"But I am a different kind of Slowking," said the Slowking. "I am one who knows what is

going on."

"Yeah, that's nice," said Jeff, helping digging their hole.

"Those dark creatures that warned you before," said Slowking, "must be stopped by you

four and Matt and his friends."

"What creatures?," said Steve.

The ones that erased your memory of it you dope.

"What did you say, narrator? "asked Steve.

Nothing at all

"We'll have their Pokémon before then," said Lisa.

"Are you listening to me!" cried Slowking. "You must band together and stop them."

"Hey guys, this Slowking is crazy" commented Jeff,

"Pit complete, cover it," ordered Katt.

Team Rocket covered up and the hole, and got ready to captured Matt and the others.

Slowking frowned. "I can help you, if you want, all you must do is capture me. If you do that,

then we may be able to stop this thing."

"Capture it, eh?" Steve smiled happily. "I need it, so I can beat Austin later." Steve threw a

Poké Ball and captured Slowking. "Back to the hole!" 

Chapter Seven: Machamp Chase 

Matt, Ashley, and Austin darted away from the Machamp, who was gaining serious speed.

Austin glanced back. "Why is Machamp still chasing us."

Ashley glanced at Matt and gave a small screech. "Matt, you still have the egg!"

"I didn't have time to drop it," panted Matt.

"How can you not have time to drop it!" cried Austin. "You drop it, and run like hell!"

"But it could break and then Machamp would chase after us faster!" cried Matt. "This gives us

better odds."

"You just want the egg!" shouted Austin and Ashley.

The trio continued running, until they came upon a lake. As they were running, a pack of

Machoke and Machop appeared and surrounded the trio.

Matt glanced at his friends. "Might as well try." He grabbed a Super Ball. "Puffy, go!"

"Raticate, go!" shouted Austin.

"Ivysect, go!" shouted Ashley.

Puffy, Ivysect, and Raticate all appeared, ready to defend their trainers from the Machop and

Machoke.

"Puff!" Puffy used its sing attack to put them to sleep.

"Sect!" Ivysect was wrapping up the fighting Pokémon, and trapping them with its leech seed.

"Rat!" Meanwhile, Raticate was using hyper fang to stop the remaining Machoke and Machop.

Soon, the backup was defeated.

"Champ." Machamp slowly walked up to the trio, ready to battle.

"Puffy, take down now!" ordered Matt.

"Ivysect, slash!" ordered Ashley.

"Raticate, super fang!" ordered Austin.

The three Pokémon leaped at Machamp, but the fighting Pokémon karate chopped the three

Pokémon down to the ground.

"Puffy!" Matt cried.

"Ivysect!" shouted Ashley.

Austin moaned. "No, Raticate . . ."

"Fine then!" Matt threw another Super Ball. "Psychop, help us out!"

"Chop!" growled Psychop.

Machamp tried chopping it, but Psychop used its psychic powers to dodge the attack. Psychop

then appeared in front of the fallen Machamp and karate chopped it down the center of the head.

Machamp then got up and leaped at Psychop, but it created a light screen, blocking the attack.

"Use your Psychic Attack!" shouted Matt.

The Psychop foucused and threw the machamp back.

"Use your hypnosis to make Machamp leave" ordered Matt.

The psychic machop started to whirl out waves and all the Machokes, Machop's and the Machamp left.

Matt smiled and patted Psychop on the head. "Good job Psychop."

"Psychop." Psychop suddenly began to glow bright and started growing. When it stopped, it

growled. "Psychoke."

"Yeah, you evolved," said Matt happily.

"Champ!" Up ahead, there was a loud yell and a giant thump.

The group rushed ahead and there was a trapped Machamp in a hole. 

Chapter Eight: Team Rocket's Idea 

"Yeah!" cheered Team Rocket. "Someone fell into our hole!" They rushed out and checked out

who fell in.

"Whoa, those twurps got really muscular," murmured Jeff.

Steve and Lisa hit Jeff over the head. "That's a Machamp!"

Jeff looked closer into the hole. "Oh yeah."

"Shhhhh!" hissed Katt. "The twurps are coming!"

Team Rocket quickly hid back into the trees.

The trio of twurps walked up and found the trapped Machamp stuck in the hole. They 

offered

the fighting Pokémon so help, but it refused for some strange reason and began climbing up by itself.

"Hey, with a Machamp, we'll be invincible," whispered Lisa.

"Let's stop 'em," agreed Steve.

"I'm there," said Jeff.

"Hold it right there!" growled Team Rocket, stepping out from behind the trees. "Get away from

our new Pokémon."

"You're new Pokémon?" growled Austin.

"This is the Hop Zone, we can capture whatever we want," replied Katt.

"Uh, did you guys even pay to get in?" asked Ashley.

"Puh," muttered Jeff, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"What dummies," murmured Matt.

"What!" shouted Team Rocket.

"I mean . . . um, uh . . . hmmmnn." Matt thought for a moment. "I said, 'What smart people you are.'"

"Yeah, that's what I heard," muttered Steve.

"Yeah, us too," agreed Lisa and Jeff.

"Let's battle down and here!" growled Jeff.

"You mean here and down?" muttered Matt.

" . . . That's what they want you to think!" Jeff threw a Super Ball revealing Grimey and a 

Poké

Ball revealing Elekid.

"Go!" Magikarp and Aquabok appeared from Lisa's group.

"You can do it!" Steve threw three balls, revealing Farfetch'd, Koffy, and a Slowking.

"Go Puffy, go Flame!" Matt threw two Super Balls revealing his two Super Pokémon.

"Let's go!" Ashley threw a Super Ball containing Ivysect and a Poké Ball revealing Leafy.

"I'll use you guys!" Raticate and Porician appeared from their balls.

"Let's go," growled Matt. 

Chapter Nine: The Battle 

The two mysterious beings hovered over the Hop Zone, observing the upcoming battle with the

three trainers and Team Rocket.

"I have my beats on the trio," said the creature to the right.

"My beat's are on the Rockets," said the creature to the left. 

"Grimey, tackle attack," ordered Jeff. "Elekid, thunder punch!"

"Flame, dodge the punch and counter with slash," ordered Matt. "Puffy hit Grimey with your

quick attack-take down!"

"Kid!" Elekid managed to punch Flame, shocking Matt's poor Pokémon and was quickly

recalled.

Puffy and Grimey went head to head, but Puffy was faster and had more power over Grimey

and knocked down Jeff's Pokémon. Puffy then turned around and started double slapping Elekid, but

the electric Pokémon shocked Matt's Pokémon.

"Thundershock!" ordered Jeff.

"Float away and use metronome!" shouted Matt.

Puffy inhaled and then shot backwards into the air, missing Elekid's thundershock. Then, Puffy

used metronome as it hovered down and suddenly absorbed energy and shot a blast of air

concentrated into a beam at Elekid, blasting away the small electric Pokémon. 

"All right guys, tackle attack!" ordered Lisa.

"Razor leaf!" Ashley ordered to Leafy. She turned to Ivysect. "Leaf cannon!"

The two leaf attacks headed straight towards Lisa's Magikarp, slicing and dicing the poor fish.

"Karp!" Magikarp fell to its side and passed out.

Aquabok tackled into the two Pokémon, sending them flying backwards but they still landed

lightly on their feet.

"Leafy, headbutt it," said Ashley. "Ivysect, slash attack!"

Ashley's two Pokémon took down Aquabok within seconds. Ashley chuckled. "And you

wondered how you lost to me." 

"Porician, psybeam now, aim for Koffy," ordered Austin. "Raticate, use your hyper fang on

Farfetch'd."

Before Steve could order his Pokémon to attack, they were KO'd by Austin's Pokémon.

"Yes!" said Austin happily. "Porician take down now! Raticate, quick attack! Take that

Slowking down together!"

"I do not want you to harm my team," said Slowking with its psychic powers to the Pokémon

(not the trainers). Slowking then lifted up the incoming Porician and Raticate and tossed them away.

Then Slowking used psychic attack hitting them with a blast of energy, then finally froze them with its

disable attack.

"No!" shouted Austin.

"Yes!" said Steve happily. "I did it!"

Austin rolled his eyes. "You didn't do sh-"

"Champ!" Machamp jumped out from the hole. Machamp turned to Slowking and leaped at the

dopey Pokémon chopping at it.

"Slow." Slowking used its psychic powers on Machamp, but it slipped away.

Machamp used focus energy and gave Slowking its explosive punch. The punch had almost

knocked out Slowking. The dopey Pokémon waddled around in confusion and then fell weakly to the

ground.

Chapter 10: The Machamp softens

"Man, that dope was lame" said Katt.

"Yeah" agreed Steve.

"Return DopeKing" laughed Steve.

"Hey, don't treat your pokemon like that!" objected Matt.

"We'll do what ever we want to do!" sneered Lisa.

"Um Lisa?" whispered Katt.

"We'll capture that stupid Machamp, and theirs nothing you can do about it!" shouted Lisa.

"Lisa, th-theres a huge Machamp behind you" finished Katt.

"Uh" Lisa slowly turned around.

"Machamp!" yelled Machamp picking up Lisa and Katt.

"Help, I'm too young to die!" screamed Katt.

"Machamp! Machamp!" Machamp threw them high into the air. Then turned slowly to Steve and Jeff.

"Nice Machamp, Jeff run" shouted Steve.

Machamp threw both of them into the air which hit Katt and Lisa who were coming down.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" they yelled.

"That's that" said Matt.

"Machamp!" said Machamp stepping in the way.

"Uh, Um" stuttered Austin.

Machamp picked up the egg Matt had dropped ad handed it to him"Champ"

"Thank's" said Matt.

The Machamp turned to Ashley and Austin and gave them each an egg.

All of a sudden a pokeball fell out of the sky.

"Hey, look guys" said Ashley running over to it.

Austin ran and opened it up.

"I'll show you DopeKing!"

"Slowking!" said Austin.

"Where's Steve?" asked Slowking.

"He made fun of you and we blasted him off" said Matt.

"Serves him right" commented Slowking.

"Hey Slowking, want to go with us" asked Ashley.

"Sure, but who's pokemon will I be?" asked Slowking.

"How about nobody's, you can be an addition to the group" suggested Austin.

"Ok" announced Slowking.

Well, it looks like our heroes have saved the day once more, stay tuned for the next epi…

"Hey narrator, this movie's not done yet. We still have to fight in the tournament!" yelled Matt.

Oh, sorry

Matt, ask dex what time it is!" said Ashley.

dex: Time is 1:47 PM

"Ok, lets rest up our pokemon then go to my match" said Matt.

"Ok" agreed Austin and Ashley.

Chapter 11

"Hey, wheres my Slowking" exclaimed Steve.

"Who cares about that idiot" said Lisa.

"Your right" said Steve.

"But I need it to beat Austin today"cried Steve

"That was a stupid pokemon" yelled Jeff.

"That's ok, I've got another plan" snickered Katt.

* * * *

"That was exilerating!"

Matt moaned."Ashley, I don't think getting chased by a machamp was exhilerating"

"Yeah" Austin took out a bag of chips."I was so scared, I almost…."

"What Austin?"asked Matt"You almost wet your pants?" teased Matt.

"Orb, Flying tackle on Matt" commanded Austin.

The evolution Super Pokemon hit Matt knocking him down.

"Ugh" groaned Matt.

Austin laughed hysterically.

"Puffy, sing attack!" Matt laughed.

Austin quickly fell asleep and hit the ground.

"Psychoke, come out" Matt threw the psychic machoke's pokeball on the ground.

"Psychoke, carry Austin" ordered Matt.

"Psy"

    * * * *

"Hello, I am Austin Ketchum, here for my rematch"

"Ok, your match starts in 10 minutes" The lady sighed and started filing her nales.

"Austin"Matt put a hand on his shoulder."Good Luck"

"Thanks man"

"Will Austin Ketchum please report to the field for a post-match discussion"

"I gotta go guys" Austin walked toward the field.

"He'll win" smirked Ashley.

"I'm Austin Ketchum" Austin proceeded.

"Good, your opponent is here too" said the referee."This match, being a rematch, will be sudden death. 1 pokemon each"

Austin started to get nervous.

"Please take your position on the trainers box"the referee chided.

"Good luck" called out Austin to his opponent.

"That's ok, I don't need it to beat you" mocked Steve.

"This will be a one on one match, sudden death" announced the, uh, announcer.

"Go Orb" Austin released the gem super pokemon.

"Go Farfetched'" and he released the duck pokemon.

"Orb, use your Spin of Fate!" Austin said.

"Farfetched', counter" sneered the Team Rocket member.

Orb glowed, then spun everywhere like their were hundreds of orbs!

"Gaaa, Farfetched Leek Slap" cried Steve.

"Orb, use your bide tackle" announced the Ketchum kid.

Farfetched' leaped at orb and smacked him with his sword.

  
"Orb, keep biding" Austin pleaded.

"Orb!"

"Farfetched' mega punch" yelled Steve.

The farfetched pokemon brough back it's wing and swung at orb, only it didn't hurt because Farfetched wings are feathers.

"Orb, one more" asked Austin.

"Farfetched' use your bite attack" ordered Steve.

Farfetched clamped onto orb's head.

"Now!" cried Austin.

Orb glowed and the force hit Farfetched' with a flash of light. The impact knocked Farfetched to the other side of the stadium.

"I was wondering, what type is orb?" asked Matt.

"Check your dex'" offered Ashley.

"Ok dex, what type is orb?" asked Matt.

Orb is part normal and part ghost

"Whoa, I gotta tell Austin" Matt said."Hey Austin he yelled.

"What is it" asked Austin.

"Orb is part Ghost, use a ghost move!" Matt cried.

"I got a ghost pokemon, Alright Orb, use your nightshade now!" he yelled.

Orb turned purple and waves flowed out of him knocking out Farfetched'.

"No way!" yelled Steve.

"Farfetched' is down, orb is the winner" announced the ref.

"Go orb, I knew you could win Austin" Matt yelled.

"Thank's"austin said.

"Now, let's get ready for your match, mister" Ashley said.

Chapter 12

"I will no longer tolerate your insolence!"

"B-but boss…" stuttered Lisa.

"I have had enough of your losses! You will report to Team Rocket base camp for training immediately!" the boss ventured.

"What? That is for losers who can't cut it and…" Steve caught the glaring eye of the boss,"Oh.."

"Please boss, one more chance!" pleaded Jeff.

"Hmm, let me think….no!" he said fiercly."Now go!"

"Yes boss" said Team Rocket as they slowly walked out of his chambers.

"Now, let me find a group who can really defeat them" he muttered.

"Puffy! Get those arms up more!" ordered Matt.

Matt had all his pokemon training.

"Psychoke! More pushups!" said Matt "Double, practice transforming"

"Matt, be careful or you'll wear out your pokemon" Ashley chided.

"Ok, just a while longer. …Flame! Heat things up!" he watched the watery dragon use its ember.

"Matt, your match is almost time" reminded Austin.

"Ah, they can take it. And besides, its an hour until my match" matt said.

"Ok, I hope your pokemon can rest" said Ashley.

"They will…ok, that's enough" he motioned for his pokemon to stop.

"Lunch Time!" Austin yelled.

"Puffy!" Puffy clapped.

Boss Rocket faced the group. He had chose this elite group of trainers, surely they would defeat the brat.

"You will suceed. Now go and get them before they get to the tournament" he muttered.

"Yes sir!" they saluted him and left.

"Hey, before we leave. I want you guys to meet my parents before the match" Austin smiled.

"Hey cool! We get to meet Ash Ketchum" Matt piped.

"Puff!" Puffy cheered.

"Ok, just don't drool on them" Austin warned.

Did you like that? Well that's part 1! Stay tuned for part 2 in a few weeks!


End file.
